


You're Smart

by karakreep



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Swearing, will somebody just give this guy a fandom already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karakreep/pseuds/karakreep
Summary: Lucas drags you to his room escape game/death trap. What could happen next?





	

“Come on!” said the deranged man, dragging you towards a dark room. “This is gonna be fun! Be sure to smile!”

You weren’t very pleased with this situation, but at the same time, you couldn’t bring yourself to care too much. After all the shit you’d been through, you hoped he was just going to kill you. You were really over getting chased around, attacked and scared half to death. And this jackass had the nerve to keep hitting on you while he was making your life hell.

After he finally untied your wrists, he said, “Chin up, darlin’. You get to be part of my very first test run!” And then he ran off, slamming the door shut behind him. You just sat where you were, not wanting to move. After a few minutes you heard his voice.

“Come on, do something! Tell you what, if you make to the end, I’ll take you out for dinner.” You heard him laughing after he said that. You sighed. _I guess if I were a cannibal, I wouldn’t be able to resist making jokes like that either_ , you thought. _Even so..._

“That might’ve been funny, if you weren’t such an asshole,” you said, still unmoving.

“Oh, so you can talk now? Listen, honey, you better start moving. I’m just about ready to chuck a stick of dynamite in there and get it over with.”

You sighed again and stood up. You grabbed the candle from the thing holding it and proceeded to work through the puzzles. Soon, you came to a room that was locked with a word. Instead of trying to figure out the password in the way the man wanted you to, you attempted various 5 letter words, eventually opening it when you thought of the word ‘loser’. Inside the room you found a valve to shut off the water trap with.

After you finally placed the now lit candle on the cake, you heard a strange ticking noise. Then the cake exploded, throwing you back and causing you to hit your head very hard. As your vision went dark, you could hear the man yell, “You cheated, god damn it! That was supposed to kill you!”

When you woke up, you were lying in a bed. Well, more like tied to it. As you struggled to get free, the man from earlier appeared above you.

“I bet you think you’re pretty damn clever,” he said crankily.

“Not really,” you replied. “Just lucky. But why are you so mad? If you wanted that explosion to kill me, you should’ve made a bigger bomb.”

Your response seemed to agitate him. “That room was designed to kill you!” he yelled. “I spent weeks setting it up! And you just cheated your way through it, so I didn’t get to see it in action!”

You frowned. “Do you really expect me to feel bad for you, after you just tried to kill me? Actually, why didn’t you kill me after I passed out?”

He shook his head. “I can’t just kill you now. If you could figure out a way around that room without dying, that means any other punk could. Nah, you’re gonna be my assistant and help me make my game absolutely fool-proof!”

“And why should I help you, uh...”

“Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? Must’ve forgot my manners. The name’s Lucas Baker. And you’re helping me, because you won’t like what happens if you don’t!”

“Ugh, fine,” you said, not seeing any other option. “But it’s not like I can help you if I’m tied to a bed.”

“That’s just for now,” he said, smirking. “I don’t want you gettin’ away and you’ll be useless if you’re out of your mind from a concussion. So get some rest.” Then, much to your disgust and confusion, he leaned down and kissed your forehead. “Sweet dreams, darlin’.” And then he was gone. You lay there for a while, unsure how you were going to sleep after something like that but eventually you drifted off.

When you awoke, you were startled to see a young girl standing at the foot of the bed.

“Are you part of the family now?” she asked.

“Um, not that I know of,” you answered nervously.

The girl vanished, only to reappear at the side of the bed.

“You should get up. Lucas misses you.”

“But he’s the one that tied me here,” you said, confused. “And how did you do that?”

Suddenly, the ropes tying you down rotted away.

“If you become part of the family, you can be my auntie. And then maybe Lucas will be happy too.”

The girl vanished again and you sat up.

“He’s in the party room,” you heard the girl’s voice say.

“Uh, okay...”

You got out of bed and started looking around the house. You knew where the room was, but you were still confused as to why that kid had woken you up. You assumed Lucas would come get you if he needed you.

When you made it to the room, the door was locked and the lights were off inside. _I thought she said he was here?_

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around you from behind. “What are you doing here?” Lucas growled in your ear. You had to stop yourself from screaming.

“A-a girl told me to come here,” you said fearfully.

“Eveline told you to come here?” he asked, sounding doubtful.

“She s-said you missed me,” you answered, unsure if that was the right thing to say.

You felt his grip loosen. “Really now, that girl...” He sighed. “Don’t get the wrong idea. I just needed your help with this.” He let go and walked up to the door and typed in the passcode. “Come on, we’ve got work to do.”

When you entered the room, Lucas began telling you about how the puzzle was supposed to work. It was actually pretty impressive, even if it was gruesome. A sequence of puzzles that would harm the victim and, in the end, cause them to unknowingly light themselves on fire. You weren’t sure how he would accomplish that without setting the whole building on fire, but he didn’t seem too concerned about that.

The whole setup was so elaborate, you didn’t really know what could possibly be changed without ruining the whole thing. The only way you could think of to make something like this impossible to cheat would be to somehow prevent the person in the room from just guessing the password. Or make the password harder to guess than ‘LOSER’. _I bet his computer password is ‘password’, the fucking_ _dork_ _. But what could he be planning to do here?_

As it turned out, Lucas didn’t have too much planned. After explaining that he still needed to think of something to add to the puzzle so that it wouldn’t be so easy to cheat, he set you to work blowing up balloons. After a while of you inflating the balloons and Lucas messing around with things in the room, you got bored and decided to strike up a conversation.

“How did you come up with all this stuff anyway?” you asked, looking over at him. It took him a moment to respond.

“What do ya mean?” he answered, still focused on what he was doing.

“I mean, these traps. All this stuff that’s rigged to explode, the passcode locks, that weird animatronic thing. Are you some kind of genius?”

“Genius?”

“Well, you’d have to have at least some knowledge of engineering and explosives to pull all this off. And the puzzles that make someone end up killing themselves without realizing it. Clearly you’re smart, but why are you using your intelligence to make room escape games?”

Lucas didn’t answer right away. He was staring at you with an expression you couldn’t quite name.

“You... think I’m smart?” He looked a bit confused, as though he’d never heard that before.

You rolled your eyes. “Obviously. That’s why I don’t understand why you even want me to help you. It’s pretty evident that you’re the expert here.”

Lucas didn’t respond. You decided not to question it, assuming he got annoyed with your chatter and went back to blowing up balloons. A few moments later you were stopped as a hand touched your shoulder. You turned around to see Lucas staring at you.

“What is it?” you asked, wondering why he interrupted you.

“Say it again,” he said.

“Uh, say what?”

“What you said before.”

“...About you being smart?”

“Yeah.”

“Um, you’re really smart.” You weren’t understanding what he was getting at. Was he fishing for compliments?

“Again.”

“...You’re smart,” you said, confused.

“And you mean that?” he said, staring into your eyes.

“Of course! Where are you going with this? If you want to point out that you’re smarter than me, I get it! I know you’re clever, so enough already.” You were about to turn away and get back to work, when Lucas pulled you close to him, putting his arms around you.

“Say it one more time,” he said softly. “Please.”

You paused, mentally noting that despite the fact that he lived in a disgusting rundown house in a swamp, he smelled rather nice. Then you spoke. “You’re smart, Lucas. Really smart.”

His arms tightened around you. “It’s nice to hear you say that,” he muttered, running his fingers through your hair.

“Lucas?” you said nervously, letting him hold you. “W-what’s this all about?”

“No one ever says I’m smart. All I ever hear is that I’m crazy. This is a nice change. I think I might just keep you around permanently.”

“P-permanently?”

“Yeah. I don’t think Eveline will mind a new addition.”

He pulled away from you slightly, only to lean down and kiss you.

 

“Welcome to the family, .”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slightly bothered that I had to write this. It's pretty rare to come across a fandom so dead that I feel the need to contribute. Like, what's happening? I thought creepy guys in hoodies were still popular.  
> Whatever, I hope this doesn't seem too OOC. I did my best!  
> Cheers!


End file.
